Tuskino Yami Jana Hikari
by CurruptedGothTheHeller
Summary: Usagi dies and is reborn,each time with select memorys and as a different key person or_role_ of different dimention's destiny's origional _chosen souls_ only on her _own_ terms!*evilly cackles insanely so hard author chokes*
1. Prologue Tangeable Demise

Author:CurruptedGothTheHeller

Title:TuskinoYamiJanaHikari

Series:SailorMoon/Inu-Yasha/WeissKreuz/Yu-gi-oh/Ranma/HarryPotter/and several others.......heh.....heh

Rateing:R....might go up depends....*snickers*

Pairings:Usagi-centered sooooooo......multiple!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my own plots so you all can fuck off _now_!

Author's Notes: I know I haven't updated in a long time but I'm back now better then ever!BWWWWWWWHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMWHHHHHHHHHHHHHA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAHHHHHHAAAHHHHHAAAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAHA

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!^.^(!)

Summery:Usagi dies and is reborn, each time with select memories............though sometimes she keeps them all and is transported to different places taking on the destiny and life of a key person that would of been that original dimensions _chosen_ soul or in other cases _player_.She may also find love?......HEY I DIDN'T WRITE 

THE LAST ONE!?*Bashes muse on head in disgust at what he had slipped in _my_ summery**Grumbles about it being so hard to find good help these days*ja! And on with the story !*snickers evilly*

Prolouge-Tangeable Demise

Usagi looked back at the unconscious star lights and shook in bitter rage at the mechanical laughter echoing around the barren subdimention , her senshi had fallen

long ago giving her a final gift................Chaos mistaking the shaking as sobbing took the time to pause in her horrific

laughter mocking the _broken_ tuski-child.Unknowing to the oblivious chaos Usagi was summing the ginziususuoze

to fuse with her very soul.

Breath heavy and laborious Usagi knew she would die having already fused herself to her friends manna crystals. The power she would use , channel, and become

would burn out her, no....._this_ body , she couldn't think of it as hers else she lose the nerve.......besides she would be reborn in a new body one that was suitable.........She would forever live an eternity alone though for any amount of power always came with its own price . Yes , she would live infinitely, a horror she had come to dread with the very fiber of her core. She would in truth become _EXISTANCE_.She would herself be fate , destiny , life , death , light , darkness , hope , and...._CHANCE_. 

It was the price for being the last and she would pay this price so _no one_ ,ever , endured what she now had to burden. Letting the meld complete she shut out the pain ,knowing every thing would cease to all be rebirthed ................................a new........................

Chaos had just enough time to think one thought before time and life ceased washing all to _grey_.

~DAMN~

A.n.:Ooooooooookay?!.................*blinks at what she had just typed*.........I wrote this?......*grumbles* An-t-yway with the whole 'washing grey' thing I meant it to be a analogy referring to the fact that every life , person , place , problem , choice , situation , deed , and thought is in shades of grey..........meaning whether you're aware 

of it or not every thing has _more_ then one perspective.........*shrugs*_She_ just recreated existence in a way that every thing was cleansed and rebirthed to be completely _neutral_ and so I put it as 'washed grey'.......pretty deep , huh?.............I'm posting two chappies this time so T.B.C........................HEH.....HEH....*SWEATDROPS* 


	2. Chapter One Rebirth is as a Bitch

Author:CurruptedGothTheHeller

Title:TuskinoYamiJanaHikari

Series:SailorMoon/Inu-Yasha/WeissKreuz/Yu-gi-oh/Ranma/HarryPotter/and several others.......heh.....heh

Rating:R....might go up depends....*snickers*

Pairings:Usagi-centered sooooooo......multiple!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my own plots so you all can fuck off _now_!

Author's Notes: This one starts in the Yu-gi-oh world........................*snickers evilly*......p.s.It's AU.^_^(:)

Summery:Usagi dies and is reborn, each time with select memories............though sometimes she keeps them all and is transported to different places taking on the destiny and life of a key person that would of been that original dimensions _chosen_ soul or in other cases _player_.She may also find love?......HEY I DIDN'T WRITE 

THE LAST ONE!?*Bashes muse on head in disgust at what he had slipped in _my_ summery**Grumbles about it being so hard to find good help these days*ja! And on with the story !*snickers evilly*

Chapter one-Rebirth Is As A Bitch

"It's a beautiful baby girl! OH MY KAMIS' SAMAS!...................She has silverblack-crimson streaked hair?!"

"I'll name her Mutou,Yugikura-UsagiTuski..............................................................................."

"Doctor!DOCTER!!!!She's hemoroging!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Chibi Yugi kura silently sat during all the panic , tears filling shattered silverscarlet - amethyst orbs as the child cried a single tear knowing she was alone , even in rebirth. Knowing at the same time she destroyed another life in the process of returning her own to this tragic plane.

**Five Years Later**

Yugikura listened to the social worker as she droned on and on ,about how she was going to a orphanage after her last stunt. Rolling icily stoic shadowed blue orbs she smirked cruelly at the _lady_ causing her to shudder. Social Works all _knew_ about the creepy ice child. They had all had their fair share of children handfuls but this one was alluding every tact they could throw! Kamis' samas even the child's appearance caused havock.They had to get her contacts and hair dye because of all the complaints filed on how unnerving hers were!

This was the last ditch attempted effort to turn the child into a modal daughter.Stupide wench was dragging Social Works name through the MUD!

Yugikura's, who had tuned her out , head snapped up at the last few words the lady said. Sitting stunned into a stupor the words were allowed to echo mentally in her head."..................We're sending you to Egypt for _three_ years you'll come back _then_, HOPEFULLY mellowed in that dreadful attitude you disgustingly possess!".................................

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................

Yugikura smiled darkly at the lady who was currently storming out of the room. She shrugged mentally, not really giving a damn and figured she would go pack thankful for having Subspace pockets..................................................................................................

**At The Egyptian Orphanage First Day**

Yugikura woke up in a cold sweat from the usual reoccurring flashback memories glaring balefully at the ceiling in distaste she got up deciding to give her new caretakers a shock of a lifetime........................................................................................................Yugikura sat at the dining table at five in the morning ,Green Day cd blaring full throttle and her deck of dual monsters in front of her.

Dressed in a black sleeveless lace up corset , black leather bondage pants, knee high leather black lace up boots with a five inch heel, black leather thigh length jacket with dripping blood style words in red saying ' I see FUCKED people' on the back, her spiked coller,wrist bands, blood colored nail polish ,sunglasses perched on her nose to hide

her uncontacted eyes, and her hair undyed flowing out around her reaching the ground she made a disturbing sight .A belt wove around her waist said 'Only Five, Gee I Guess I Mature Fast'.

Yugikura grinned sadistically as she hummed the theme song to total slaughter shuffling her deck with one hand and the other hacking into a bank to create her a creditaccount on the recently materialized from subspace laptop.

**A Couple Hours Later **

Having made herself available to cash she decided to go exploring , maybe she would get lucky and find something amusing.

After a brief encounter with the caretakers which ended up with them both fainting at the site of her. She went on her way musing that being reborn with a faster maturing body , fragments of a shattered past , full use and know how of 

all her abilities had made her quite the ice queen. Giggling in a disturbingly hallow voice she brooded on how she got here as she listened to her cd player playing Metalicas 'The Unforgiven'.Ignoring the strange and stunned looks she got from pedestrians and remembered..........

****Flashback****

Gazing disgustedly down at the dress of pink fluff and frills ,her just gotten today fourteenth foster mother had left, she smirked in an insane way as she got an idea. Pulling out a lighter from subspace she lit the preppy fluff ball spawn on fire. Watching the mesmerizing flames flicker she didn't notice the shouts of "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?! YOU...YOU...YOU DEMON SPAWN CHILD OF SATAN FROM HELL??!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

****End Flashback****

Slightly cackling at the fact she had traumatized _that_ bitch for life if the obscenities that she had yelled along with the babble of catholic shit spilt from her while dragging yugikura's 'devil child ass' back to Social Works having mental breakdown. Dark mirth in her eyes from the memory, Yugikura sped up her pace seeing a dual monsters

tournament going on at the side block from the path she had aimlessly been fallowing figuring she could check out the ruins later in the after noon.

Looking around her eyes flickering catching the dualers moves and games she analyzed their weaknesses and strengths . Blinking her gaze found a lone dualer surrounded by what appeared body guards?............He was 

around eighteen , nineteen years old looking , brown hair cold blue eyes and HAD suddenly turned to her 

locking eyes.

She frowned as he began to walk toward her and appeared to be sizing her up and his eyes widening as he took in the belt _and_ its words meaning. Coming to a halt in front of her .

"May I have some id it's required for us to know who you are if you even come on premises." It was a stated command _not_ a question.

Scowling at the bastered she muttered under her breath about asswholes , while digging in her jacket pocket pulling out her 'foster' id . Handing it to him she saw him narrow his eyes and then take a sharp in drawn breath . He looked back at her and suddenly asked her to dual.

Noticing for the first time the silence that had descended unto the arena she bemusedly stated "Sure.Ya know you would think I was the queen of Sheba wearing a baboon outfit singing 'Lil' Bunny Foo Foo."

She had stated the latter in Egyptian tongue and had the magnitude pleasure of his eyes dilating in shock before he regained his composure . ~Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm...........................I guess he knows Egyptian........................no matter from what I used its dated back to an ancient dialect...............heh..heh.....bwwwhhhaaawwmmmmwwwwwaaahhhhhhhaaaaa................::snicker::.......still a konoyaro though!~ Yugikura thought sitting down to dual deciding small talk was _over_. 

**After The Dual**

Yugikura stood up and was about to leave when he grabbed her wrist and leaned in so he spoke directly in her ear.

Startled she reacted in completely going still.

"_WHAT_ are you? " The question caused her to stop breathing for a minnute knowing he had chosen the question and the way he worded it very carefully. Panicking she thought to her self franticly ~Did he know?!............................Have to get away _NOW?!?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_~

Punching him forcing him to let go she whipped around swiftly and agilely materializing her deck in to her hands in plain site while she fled the scene in panic..................................................... not even noticing the startled and shocked looks she got from the crowd that had seen everything.

A.n.: Okay....................*blinks at my fainted muse*...................sigh.................he _knows_ I'm making her into a cold sarcastic punk Goth bitch and _still_he faints?!............Geez!*grumbles*Okay to sum up some answers to your assured confusion and or bafflement the brown haired cold blue eyed teen is seto kiaba and he has all his memories of his past as the priest Seth ,K.Now he is like a melding of his yami and himself and no I'm not sure whether the others will be that way too!

Also if your wondering about Yugikura 'Usagi' she...........well I'm trying to make her out to be shattered soul that's

punk Goth bitch and she only has the fragments of memory from all the painful times but has her new abilities as well as her old ones for the simple reason of instinct....................................get it yet okay anyway she is supposed to be slightly insane too for the simple reason that it works. It really really _works_.Kay?............Good,anyway incase you

you all were wondering about this she matures faster so right now at five years old she looks about fourteen only

shorter, remember the high heels people, high heels. About the age having no effect on the looks thing _because_

she looks about fourteen and is only five, well think of sailor satern in the Sailor Moon Super Super Sailor Stars series okay only when she aged to about twelve from being a six-month old baby in a min. , Yugikura does that in about four years and she won't age anymore once she reaches the look of eighteen to sixteen haven't decided yet..................HMMMMMMMMMM.................AHHA! ONE MORE THING in case your wondering about whether she won the dual or not and about kiba's question well yes she did and he asked because he sensed her and knew she wasn't normal.............well that and comment sense because I made it pretty obvious..........*sweatdrop*Oi if anyone is interested in helping me with _anything_ to do with this ficce it would be much obliged............and there will probably be slash in future chapters so don't flame me or I'll sic my insane hyper irritating ecchi friend ADAM on you along with ERIC

king of sharpest penciles's and bulls eye aims for stabbing any and everything that bugs me or him ~.^(!*#)

*Sighs in exhaustion*..................this was the longest chapter I've _ever_ typed so you all better review.!!!!!!!

*collapses in a tired heap mumbling wanna sleep now didn't get enough coffee for _this_!*

*yawn**yawn* (-` )"""*sips mocha*

.......................0............................................................................................

JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^ - ~ (**) 

Sinisterly yours, CurruptedGothTheHeller 


	3. Chapter Two Three Year Advance Notice Wo

Author:CurruptedGothTheHeller

Title:TuskinoYamiJanaHikari

Series:SailorMoon/Inu-Yasha/WeissKreuz/Yu-gi-oh/Ranma/HarryPotter/and several others.......heh.....heh

Rateing:R....might go up depends....*snickers*

Pairings:Usagi-centered sooooooo......multiple!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my own plots so you all can fuck off _now_!

Author's Notes: No flames ; No hate mail ;no preppy_^.....wait heh....heh that was my wishes check list...*scratches head sheepishly*......AhHa!Here we go ...........errrrrrrrrrrr... heh.....heh shutting up now..........*grumbles and starts ficcie*

Summery: Usagi dies and is reborn, each time with select memories............though sometimes she keeps them all and is transported to different places taking on the destiny and life of a key person that would of been that original dimensions _chosen_ soul or in other cases _player_.She may also find love?......HEY I DIDN'T WRITE 

THE LAST ONE!?*Bashes muse on head in disgust at what he had slipped in _my_ summery**Grumbles about it being so hard to find good help these days*ja! And on with the story !*snickers evilly*

Chapter Two - Three Year Advance Notice Would Have Been Nice.........

***Three Years Later***

Grinning insanely, Yugikura stepped off the plane into Japan's airport. Now eight years old , Yugikura had stopped growing and looked about sixteen. Her hair tied back in braid reached past the floor, wearing sleeve & backless black lace corset , black leather bell bottom bondage pants , six inch heeled black leather stilettos, her spikes ,sunglasses , and black nail polish with a belt around her waist saying 'Only Eight, but still a bitch ' She made a stunning sight.

Seeing a Social Works 'minion' waiting for her outside foreign services she added malice to raving insane snarky grin and handed the services person her foster id. This causing her to falter wilting her grin at the flashback it caused of _that_ day............................ 

****Flashback****

After fleeing , she remembered her Foster id , he _still_ had it! She inwardly groaned. Scowling she muttered to her self. ~ Now I have to get _another_ one !~she thought. Blinking at a sign that stood in front of her , she grinned still dark with sarcasm, and went on to continue her original aimless path.

She was going to a marketplace!::squeals in creepy child glee::

Reaching her destination she paused at the stand closest to her. She noticed a box , pick ing it up she read the highrogliphics and smirked all but outright bouncing in amusement.~Cursed EH?!............::snort:: I'll get it and the others ........~ Having seen a rod , ankh , ring , scale , a creepy eye ~_That_ was cool!~ , and an axis before. She bought them all , much to the shop owners protests and stupor. She left that day with several '**glowy**' things ,~They have a aura of darkness......OOOOoooooOOooooooooo pretty though ::giggle::...........~She thought in a slightly evil insane childlike way. Putting them in her subspace pocket , she left boredom left winning out , and went to see some hopefully disturbing ruins............................................................................................................

****End Flashback****

A disturbing smirk came across her face as she mused that the box had turned out to be a puzzle and she was almost finished with it............................Brought out of her self brooding induced tranced too late , she knocked into a man with brown hair and cold icy blue eyes . Those same yes widened then narrowed as they took her appearance in. Yugikura's eyes narrowed in response and she took in a sharp breath muttering "..........Shit....." as she suddenly recognized the features this man held.

Cursing her own klutziness and fate's fucked up coincidences , she sped off, hightailing it to the Social Works 'minion'........and car. Only to realize halfway to the S.W.'s building and near the and of the 'minion's' tirades on her appearance that she had twice in her life lost her Foster id all because of _him_!

A perpetulant scowl twisted her features as she slumped in her seat , a piercing baleful glare shutting the idiot 'minion' up, she sulking brooded the thought ~ DAMN HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!~ ruefully in her head.

When they had reached the S.W.'s(social works) building , her glare had mutated into a laser. Slamming the door on the car she stalked past the fidgeting 'minion'.................

Smirking as a evil thought flittered to her she spun without stopping on her heel and gave the bitch a one finger salutation consisting of her favorite signal ,the bird .

Happy again despite this appearance of what appeared to be a recently self appointed (if you call that , three years) irritating hindrance of personal stalker she hummed her theme song 'T.S.'(total slaughter) as she sauntered in to the building a insane malicious smile firmly in place knowing she had successfully traumatized another S.W.'s 'minion' and had preserved her reputation like always...........

Well that and she was going to get to get revenge on the S.W.'s Bitching Queen already having numerous evil plans that she had plotted going through her head . ~BBBBBBBBBBBBBWWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAA

HHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHAAAHHAMW

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!~She mentally cackled. 

She knew however that she was going to have to sit through one of the bitchy women's rants after all how could she get revenge and traumatize the Kusoterra that sent her to that awful drab , dreary , droll , _hot_ fucking desert of hell , otherwise.........::sigh::..........................

***After Her Bitchynesses Lecture***

Yugikura swung her hips in time with Papa Roaches ' I' m loosing my mind ' screaming from her cd player as she walked to the mall and chortled in dark mirth as she recalled the ploy she had succeeded in playing earlier.

The BQ (Bitching Queen) was successfully traumatized for _LIFE_ ! Disturbingly cheerful , Yugikura recalled the BQ's face when she had literally been kicked in the ass.............................................................

****Flashback****

Listening to the BQ's ranting for all of two moments , Yugikura 

pulled out of subspace a pack of horrorifying puke green post it notes and a pen . Cackling evilly to herself she set to work . This had to be 'perrrrrrrrrrrrrfect'.

When the BQ finished , she stormed out to go to the S.W.'s records offices to get Yugikura's "permanent" record snarling out bitingly that she hadn't changed in attitude in the least . She was two feet away when promptly kicked bulls-eyed in the ass quite boldly by a boy runaway that had been dragged in to S.W.'s moments before she had arrived screaming so vulgerous language that even she had complimented him on it while in the process of being dragged into the BQ's office giving him a huge grin and a thumbs up signal.

Like any good neighboring psyco-sarcastic-icebitch would she fell out of her chair laughing maniacally and while choked tripling her snickers as the BQ fell over having fainted in humiliated horror when to finish it off the smug boy had flipped her off . All of this had happened in front of _everyone_!

If anyone had bothered to look at the BQ's back they would of seen a puke green 'lil' post it note proclaiming to the world : ' Coming Through Bitching Queen P.S. Free shot at kicking Your foot up _my_ ass you disgusting little shits!' and it was literally signed in the BQ's own name and writing style............::smirking:: after recovering and nodding respectfully at the smug boy she had ran out of there heading to the mall thinking along the way in evil glee,~ KAMES! I _am_ good!!!!!!~.............................................................................

****End Flashback****

Now noticing her bemused thoughts had come and gone while she had reached and entered the mall , she grinned sadistically spotting a records store and detoured over...........................................Only to skid to a direct halt mentally growling pissed off when she spotted a _familiar_ figure leaning against the door to the front entrance of the store in all his brown hair and blue gazing locked eyes with her glory , surrounded by body guards blocking all possible exits............

A.n.:*Blinks innocently*..................WHAT?!................EH?...............Oh , you want more, huh? *snickers evilly * Un-Uh not until I get at least _twenty_ reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*glowers menacingly at reviewers* So, you better get to reviewing.............*humms in approval looking over what she has written**squeals*I LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE GOOD CLIFFHANGERS! They make you want to do something till the next chapter comes out like an automatic in built inspiration switch is turned on so you are bombarded with thoughts and plots!*nods in yep , yep , yep manner*.................................still hoping for some help in writing this because this is only her _first_ rebirth..............................They're will probably be _TWENTY_ SOMETHING more................sighs tiredly................................heh........heh.........Oh , yhea the other characters with yamis will be like Seto I _finally_ decided .*yawn* *yawn* *blinks blearily at computer screen* All that is except yami-yugi.............I can't decide on *yawn* him ........................................................

JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! Sinisterly yours , CurruptedGothTheHeller


	4. Just a Breif Introlude Broken Almost

Author:CurruptedGothTheHeller

Title:TuskinoYamiJanaHikari

Series:SailorMoon/Inu-Yasha/WeissKreuz/Yu-gi-oh/Ranma/HarryPotter/and several others.......heh.....heh

Rating : R....might go up depends....*snickers*

Pairings:Usagi-centered sooooooo......multiple!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my own plots so you all can fuck off _now_!

Author's Notes: Don't get your hopes up people , *cackles* _This_ is just an interlude: A short story within a story..................................It introduces Malice and a smidgen of the shadow realm and what it does to the people that use it in my story.......*smirks evilly*

Summery:Usagi dies and is reborn, each time with select memories............though sometimes she keeps them all and is transported to different places taking on the destiny and life of a key person that would of been that original dimensions _chosen_ soul or in other cases _player_.She may also find love?......HEY I DIDN'T WRITE 

THE LAST ONE!?*Bashes muse on head in disgust at what he had slipped in _my_ summery**Grumbles about it being so hard to find good help these days*ja! And on with the story !*snickers evilly*

Just A Brief Interlude- Broken?.........Almost.

***Second year in Egypt***

Yugikura sighed putting down the puzzle pieces she had been working on..............She didn't understand why it was taking soooooooo long to

put together , grumbling she stepped out side after putting the pieces into her subspace pockets. Deciding she needed a break , she went on a walk. Dressed in her lace up black leather corset , hair tied in a braid reaching just short of passing a sweep at the ground , black jeans with 'Baby , Do I look like anything but a bitch?!' on the rolled up bottoms , her spikes , black doc martens with a eight inch heel , and her cd player playing Linken Parks ' One Step Closer'..........................she set off.

Yugikura began jogging about sixty blocks away from the orphanage musing to her self and trying to outrun the fragments of a shattered past and present that had been haunting her more often then not lately.

So intent on her current predicament that she had tuned out the physical realm and had began to open another darker , shadowed one.............

..............................brought back to the present abruptly by a swift near trip only to be pulled up and out of the near miss in balance by a pair of arms clad in ...........gold bands?...........Wha?......

Blinking rapidly for a mere second at the figure clad in a dark cloak hood pulled down to reveal a face of a pale Egyptian with, ~cool ~,cold calculating violet eyes and lips that rested in a half sane half _insane_ tilt. He looked about maybe fifteen sixteen , while she herself looked about thirteen , fourteen years old......................

He cocked his head to the side and pale almost white unruly locks shifted into his face before paused them away to join the rest hanging down past his middle back.

"Malki , Ishatar "So focused on him was she that she failed to notice the shadows that had licked and steadily grew up at her heel since she had first tried to out run life recede. Unfortunately or fortunately however you view it the other teen _did not_ and was careful not to show any sign of seeing anything.

Blinking away her trance she pondered the teen a moment then nodded to herself , much to the now amused teen known as Maliki but to her was Malki . Holding her hand out for the first time in this life in showing respect ,"Yugikura,Mutou"Yugikura shook his hand answering the unspoken question of the exchange in names.

He looked at her lingering at her eyes taking in her appearance and seemingly her outlook too......................."You should be more careful." It was a very carefully twisted command meant to be taken as a statement and she gave him brownie points for being intelligent." You shouldn't trip people." She responded casually as if she had just stated the weather and had the pleasure of watching his eye brow raising. " Uh-uh you should drop the shitty act now I know you were watching me _and_ that you tripped me........"

The _apparent_ teen stumbled a little fumbling for a reply clearly not knowing how to respond then shook his head a dark chuckle of obvious disturbed mirth ...................."You , girl , are not stupid......hmmmmmmmm.............well to tell you a secret I'm", here is where his eyes had slid over to her taking in her reaction seeing a blankly shadowed glare in reply from Yugikura he continued ."not really Malik its Maliki." Bowing he stated I believe you know how to dual HhhmMmmmMMmMm......ne?............

Narrowing her eyes at him she suddenly demanded what his game was. Sizing her up he suddenly relaxed a posture that she hadn't noticed he had been stiff before to achieve. Leaning forward he whispered in close to her.

"I was just harmlessly playing , Chibi-Yami-Hikari ,"straitening up he grabbed her still ,from the shock of switching moods so soon , hand. Dragging her with him he stated "I'll be your friend , my Chibi-Yami-Hikari " 

***Third Year , Day before Yugikura was leaving for Japan***

"Maliki, I'm leaving tomorrow and I want you know something.......................",He had leaned in real close,"..............It's........................ A SECRET!"Cakleing when he fell over she smiled in insanity and stated you know I think YOU gave me mental problems! Bouncing slightly she snickered knowing she was well on her way to this disturbed and twisted state of mind before he pushed her over from their now favorite pastime , shadow games.

He had taught her how to play and access them but the price ,which she cared less then and still did about was the barrier between sanitity and insanity was obliviated allowing the dark part of your _nightmares_ to break fourth and give life to a whole world of shadows but you could still control yourself just by knowing the two areas and when you had crossed them.

She left the next day with a dark and insane distorted view on life. Just the way she liked to look at the world.................all jaded like her!

A.n.:Well gee I guess I can now call my self a AUTHOR not a spectacular one ,_but_, ONE just the same!*does her evil insane snazzy dance of doom' DOOM....DOOM.....DOOM....DOOM....DA....TA.....DA....TA......DUM.....TITTY....DUM!'*

THIS is just a creation of my insane , evil , distorted , detached mind and I hope you all like it..............*blinks innocently**gives a creepy pout and does mega puppy dog eyes*

REVIEW PLEASE!Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Sinisterly yours,CurruptedGothTheHeller


End file.
